


Why Aren't We an "Us"

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bet Placed on Couple Cliche, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo are good friends; to the point where a good majority of the team thinks they're dating.Turns out there's a bet on if they are or not.





	Why Aren't We an "Us"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a WIP I had kicking around for a bit

“Admit it, you’re dating McCree.”

Hanzo merely looks up from his tea, the aforementioned beverage settling once more after being disturbed and slightly spilled out of his teacup when Genji had come bursting into the common room to slap his hands on the table. Hanzo's brother awaits his answer, Genji is practically vibrating while Hanzo sits there impassively before the elder Shimada uses a napkin to wipe up the spilled tea.

“I’m doing what now?” Hanzo replies after letting Genji hang there for a solid minute.

“You. Jesse. Dating,” Genji spells out. “Anija, I have money riding on this. Yes or no.”

“Jesse and I are friends,” Hanzo answers. “Nothing more.”

“Okay,” Genji slowly enunciates. “But you two do everything together.”

“Not everything.” Hanzo levels Genji with an unimpressed stare. “Who else has money on this?”

“You and Jesse practice at the shooting range together,” Genji deflects instead, listing things Hanzo does with Jesse as he counts them on his fingers. “You drink together, you sometimes smoke together, you watch his cheesy westerns with him and you two are hardly seen without each other during down time.”

“All of these things you’ve listed are, in fact, things that friends do.” Hanzo sips at his tea. “Now, is there anything you require of me that is actually a pressing matter?”

“This is a pressing matter.” Genji flops dramatically into the chair across from Hanzo, and it’s only because the tea cup is still in Hanzo’s hands that it doesn’t spill again. “We’re all being driven mad, half of the agents are split down the middle on this, you’re causing chaos. Are you sure you’re not dating Jesse?”

“I think I would know if Jesse and I were dating.” 

“Are you  _ sure?” _ Genji squints hard at Hanzo, lips pursed, “Doubly sure? Triple sure?”

“What makes you think I wouldn’t be sure?!” Hanzo hisses in Genji’s direction. 

It’s too early to cause a scene in the communal kitchen, made evident by the way Lucio walks in and takes a look between the two brothers. Lucio then proceeds to make a hasty exit after opening the nearest cupboard and taking an entire box of cereal with him as he leaves. Hanzo merely crosses his arms over his chest and waits for Genji’s answer, eyebrows raised.

“Oh, I don’t know. Jesse just gets a  _ look _ when he thinks you’re not paying attention.” Genji stretches casually in his chair. “I’ve seen it myself. It’s an awfully soft and  _ tender _ expression to look at a  _ friend  _ with. Or when you fall asleep on the couch on movie nights and he absentmindedly pets your hair.”

Hanzo doesn’t get to reply before Genji leans forwards and takes Hanzo’s cup of tea.

“Oh, but  _ I _ know nothing of romance, right?” Genji stands and takes Hanzo’s tea with him. “ _ Me, _ Genji, the romance connoisseur.  _ Clearly _ , you and Jesse are merely friends and nothing more.”

Genji continues his monologue as he leaves the kitchen, leaving Hanzo both tea-less and lost in thought.

What Genji had said in the kitchen occupies the thoughts at the back of Hanzo’s mind all day, well into the evening when he attempts to mediate on the cliffside overlooking the sea. It's not working out all that well, and Hanzo is in the middle of reaching for his gourd of sake when he hears spurs behind him.

“You’re early tonight, Jesse.” Hanzo says amiably as the gunslinger settles beside him, “I was under the impression you were going to speak with Brigitte and Torbjorn about an upgrade for your arm after supper.”

Jesse waves a hand dismissively and pulls out a flask of his own, “Nah, somethin’ came up with those two, so I’ll get around to that tomorrow. ‘Sides, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh?” Hanzo moves so he can at least have a conversation face to face with Jesse, “Then speak plain.” 

“Y’know your brother an’ the entire base has a bet on us?” Jesse starts after fishing out one of cigarillos, and lighting it. In the darkness, the subtle glow it makes when Jesse takes a drag reflects in his eyes—a glint of something in them. 

“Yes, I was made aware of it this morning.” Hanzo lets some of his annoyance seep through, “Knowing him, he was the one who started the bet in the first place.” 

Jesse gives a thoughtful hum and dips his head so his hat is shielding his eyes. He takes a long drag from his cigarillo again, then sighs the smoke out. 

“Well, why ain’t we?” It’s said so casually Hanzo almost misses it while lost in his own thoughts.

“Excuse me?”

“You an’ I get along well enough, yeah?” Jesse’s lifts his head to look at Hanzo meaningfully. “I like you well enough, think you’re pretty damn fine as a matter of fact, got a dry wit with a sharp mind. And don’t think I ain’t seen you lookin’ my way, Shimada. So why ain’t we?”

There’s nothing Hanzo can do to stop the sudden flush to his cheeks, and he reflexively scowls. Jesse only puffs on his cigarillo and stares him down until Hanzo relents, turning away from the cowboy to look across the glittering strait for a second to collect his thoughts. 

“I didn’t think you were interested,” Hanzo murmurs as he brings his gaze back to Jesse’s. “And even if you were… I…”

“You were content to not act on your feelings. That an’ you feel like you don’t deserve me lovin’ you.” Jesse finishes for him, which makes something flutter in Hanzo’s chest. When had Hanzo become so easy for Jesse to read? “I’ll tell you straight, Han, I don’t give a shit if you feel like you deserve it. This. Us.” Jesse motions between them, “Because I want it. I wanna be with you. I want you to want it too. You do, don’t ya?”

Hanzo opens his mouth, most likely to deny and protest and Jesse gives him a look that has him swallowing his words. 

“Don’t you go overthinkin’, you’ll bury yourself in your thoughts again.” Jesse’s voice is softer, sweeter, and he reaches to cup Hanzo’s face. “All I need is a yes or no.”

Hanzo leans into Jesse’s palm and unable to trust himself to make any sound with his mouth at this moment, only nods furiously.

“C’mere then, honey.” Jesse pulls Hanzo into his arms, “Lemme love on you a little.”

Hanzo just clings to Jesse’s serape, not knowing what to say as Jesse peppers him with little kisses. On Hanzo’s forehead, the corner of his eyes, his cheeks. Jesse seems intent on kissing every inch of Hanzo’s face. Hanzo eventually worms his way closer, burying his face in Jesse’s neck and it earns a soft little laugh from the cowboy.

“Flustered ya somethin’ fierce, have I, Baby?” The pet name earns a huff against Jesse’s neck and Jesse laughs louder, rocks Hanzo in his arms as he tightens his hold around the archer’s shoulders. “Damn cute, that’s what you are.”

Hanzo lifts his head finally, “If I am cute, then you are adorable.” 

“Shucks, Darlin’-o-mine, y’know how to make a fella feel all warm inside.” 

“I’d like to make you feel many things,” Hanzo admits, voice low and full of promise. It makes that glint return to Jesse’s eyes, and Hanzo finds he rather likes it, “I think I know where I would like to start.” 

“I think we’re on the same page, Puddin’.” Jesse grins.

Hanzo leans up to finally, finally kiss Jesse. A good, long, lingering kiss. A kiss that slowly evolves into more kisses and Hanzo soothing his hands up Jesse’s back to get his fingers in those shaggy chestnut locks. Jesse practically purrs under the attention and urges Hanzo to kiss him deeper. 

Hanzo doesn’t intend on stopping anytime soon, but the click of a camera app makes him pull away. Jesse’s looking smug, cuddling Hanzo to his chest with one arm while his free hand taps away at his phone. 

“Jesse, what—“ Hanzo starts, a slow simmer of anger rising in his chest, “If this was a trick, I swear I will end you.”

“Easy, Han.” Jesse tucks his phone away and wraps Hanzo in both of his arms again, “I’m just puttin’ them nosy bastards in their place. You don’t bet on me without lettin’ me get my two cents in.” He sends Hanzo a wicked smirk, “Found out about the bet this afternoon. I told them I’d have you in my arms by midnight, granted they made me get photo evidence. But now when I take you out to dinner like I’ve been intendin’ to, it’ll be the team footin’ the bill.”

“That’s devious.” Hanzo settles back into Jesse’s embrace once more, “My apologies for jumping to conclusions.”

“Don’t sweat it, Pumpkin.” Jesse gives Hanzo a soft peck on the lips, “We’re still new to this.”

“I look forward to reaching a point where we’re not “new” at this,” Hanzo replies.

It earns him a dazzling smile and more kisses.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
